


Falling for you tonight

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, Getting Back Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Smut, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: It's the 10th anniversary of the Battle of Yavin and also the first time Lando and Luke have seen each other in a while and... things escalate.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Falling for you tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lando/gifts).



> So. I don't usually write smut at all, but I was scrolling through the prompts and I really wanted to write Skyrissian, and figured, fuck it, I'll do it. (But I still can't believe I wrote this in the first place) Huge props to the ABBA song Lay All Your Love On Me, it really helped me get into the mood xD
> 
> Anygay, enjoy!

The party was already at full speed in the New Senate Building of Hanna City, Chandrila, when Lando arrived, fashionably late. Not too late to appear rude but enough to make a proper dramatic entrance and leave a lasting impression on the other guests. Otherwise it would’ve been a waste of his brand-new outfit. It wasn’t as if capes made of this particular brand of Nabooian silk grew in trees. And Lando dressed to impress.

It had been a while since Lando had last attended a party like this; it was nice to see all the other rebellion veterans. It was hard to believe it had already been ten years since Luke had destroyed the first Death Star. How time flew.

Speaking of whom… Lando could easily spot Luke across the hall. There really was no mistaking him. Luke had clearly changed his style for the better since the last time Lando had seen him. It was a good look on him, the well-tailored white tie with… Lando had to take another look to be absolutely sure he wasn’t seeing things.

Nope, his eyes didn’t betray him.

Luke  _ was _ wearing a silvery cape over his suit.

Feeling immensely proud Lando made his way through the crowd towards Luke who was currently chatting with Wedge Antilles. Leia, Han, and Chewie were probably somewhere around as well. But right now Lando had eyes only for Luke.

Luke must’ve noticed him approaching because he looked up and smiled brightly. Damn, Lando really had forgotten how pretty Luke was when he smiled.

“Hi, Lando,” Luke said, and the two hugged. “Was just wondering when you’d show up.”

Lando spread his hands and tilted his head. “Gotta make a dramatic entrance.”

Both Luke and Wedge laughed.

“Well, you sure managed that,” Wedge commented. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I spotted Norra. See ya!”

If Lando didn’t know Wedge better he could’ve sworn the pilot had just made a terrible excuse to leave him and Luke alone. Then again… Wedge had survived the galactic civil war because he had good instincts. Maybe he was onto something.

“You look good,” Luke said after a short silence.

“I noticed you’d copied my cape,” Lando answered with a smirk.

Luke turned around to properly present his cape. “Do you like it? I wanted to try something new. Everything I had felt so boring, and it is the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Yavin so I wanted to put an effort.”

“It’s a really good look,” Lando said, and meant it with all his heart. If he had known capes suited Luke this well he would’ve made the Jedi wear them sooner. The robes he had worn on Tatooine didn’t count as a cape. They really didn’t. But honestly, had Luke always been this handsome? And… oh jeez, not now boner, please.

“So how’s Cloud City?”

Lando felt a surge of relief. Idle chatting about Cloud City was just what he needed. And things had been well. There wasn’t much to tell, really, but since Luke had asked Lando recounted every moment worth mentioning that had happened since he had last seen Luke. In turn Luke talked about his adventures across the galaxy, everything he had seen, every dangerous situation he had gotten out of. Sounded like he was truly growing into his role as a Jedi Knight.

Other people started to swarm around then and ask how they had been doing. While in general Lando was good at situations like this, now he realized that what he really wanted to do was to spend some alone time with Luke. Huh, that was new. Sure, he’d always liked spending time with Luke, but actual proper alone time…

And if Lando could read body language at all, Luke seemed to be in need for some alone time as well.

“Wanna go catch some fresh air?” Lando whispered once there was a gap in the conversation where Kes Dameron was mostly concentrating on catching up with General Madine.

“Stars, yes,” Luke breathed, and after quickly making their excuses they escaped to the courtyard of the New Senate Building. There seemed to be no one around there, and the sudden silence was a bit of a shock.

Luke let out a relieved sigh and rubbed his brow. “Thanks. I’ve had to be hypersocial ever since I got here yesterday. I needed this more than I can say.”

Lando made a two-finger salute. “Glad I could help.”

They found a bench and sat on it to enjoy the warm evening. The sun was starting to set and it painted the sky orange and purple. It was beautiful. Maybe not as beautiful as Cloud City, but it had its charm. Not many settings were more romantic than this.

As if on cue Luke cleared his throat and said, “You know… I was kinda hoping I could catch you alone.”

Lando raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, I… I know it’s been a while since we last saw each other but… I’ve been thinking about you. A lot. And the last time we…”

Oh.

Right.

The last time they were together.

Also known as “I Really Hope This Wasn’t a Mistake”. At least Lando referred to the night as that. And if Luke said he’d been thinking about it… maybe it wasn’t? Hopefully? Lando couldn’t quite read Luke’s tone.

“So… how did you think about it?” Lando asked tentatively.

Next thing Lando knew Luke was straddling him and kissing him like his entire life depended on it. Okay. Lando could roll with this. And just like that something inside him finally broke free and the kiss got deeper and hungrier. Lando hadn’t kissed anyone since… well, actually that last time he and Luke had been together.

And truth be told Lando wasn’t sure he wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. This was the best ever. No contest.

“Do you wanna get more comfortable?” Lando asked when they had to break apart to catch some air.

Luke nodded eagerly. “Where to?”

“My ship is just outside the building. It’s got all the luxuries.”

“Okay, good,” Luke said, got up, and blushed. “Let’s go quickly, I have a situation.”

Yeah, Lando had a situation as well.

Somehow they managed to get to Lando’s ship without anyone seeing them. Not that it would’ve been the first time Lando had found himself caught in a compromising position, far from it, but he really didn’t want the mood to get ruined before they’d even got anywhere. Force knew he needed this. He needed Luke.

Everything that happened after they got inside the ship and put their capes in Lando’s cape closet was a blur up until Lando found himself on his back on his bunk, naked, with Luke’s mouth around his cock. Luke had gotten better at it since the last time. Well, either that or Lando was in more need than he had realized. He was more inclined to go for the former.

“Luke…” Lando moaned before he was able to continue. “You ever thought we’d end up like this again?”

Luke rolled his eyes and plopped the cock out of his mouth with the most obscene sound. “I’m trying to get you off here and I can’t do that if you keep asking me things.” Still, he chuckled, his breath warm over Lando’s cock. “But no. I didn’t imagine it would go quite like this. I have imagined this scenario though.”

“I’d ask you to tell me more, but that can wait.”

Luke winked and got back to sucking Lando’s cock. Force, it was  _ good _ . Luke knew exactly what to do, how to get every possible noise out of Lando, how to prolong the inevitable. Lando wasn’t sure whether or not Luke was using the Force to do it, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Luke had imagined this, wanted this as much as Lando did, and was easily the best Lando had ever had.

Lando saw stars when he finally came with a loud moan.

Luke settled on the bunk next to him and asked, “Good?”

Lando panted and looked at Luke with a weary smile. “Amazing.” He took one deeper breath. “Can you hang in there for a moment? I wanna return the favor.”

Luke nodded. “Trust me, there’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

Lando took a moment to catch his breath and then grabbed a bottle of lube and got on top of Luke, taking his cock in his hand. Luke leaned up to kiss Lando.

“You remember what I like,” Luke said softly.

“As if I’d forget,” Lando answered, coated his hand with lube, and started to pump.

Forget what he had just thought about the sunset of Hanna City,  _ this _ was the most beautiful sight Lando had ever seen. Luke Skywalker writhing under him from pleasure  _ he _ was giving. Lando had never considered himself jealous or possessive when it came to relationships, but for some reason he felt immense pride that it was  _ him _ who got all these delicious, beautiful noises out of Luke and not someone else.

Lando kept going until Luke came in between them.

“That was…” Luke sighed.

“Amazing?” Lando suggested with a soft smile.

Luke chuckled. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“You too,” Lando said and kissed Luke again. This time it was gentler, much calmer, full of promise. Last time they had been together neither of them had been ready to make a commitment, but now…

Lando was ready for it now.

And so was Luke.


End file.
